Amor Inmortal
by Katherine29
Summary: Luego de años, su destino los volvio a unir... Muy mala en los summary!


Los primeros rayos del sol se escurrían por la ventana, despertando a una pelinegra. Con intenciones de ignorar aquella luz que intentaba levantarla se tapo con sus sabanas, queriendo volver a aquel sueño que tanto amaba, a ese lugar donde podía ver a su amor, estar con él y sentirlo.

La voz de su hermano en la primera planta se hizo escuchar, advirtiéndole que si seguía en su cama llegaría tarde al trabajo. De mala gana se sentó sobre el borde del colchón, refregándose los ojos, una vez que se sintió bien, poso sus hermosos ojos marrones en el calendario.

-un año mas- susurro con melancolía- hace siete años que no te veo Inuyasha- volvió a pronunciar mientras se ponía en pie para dirigirse al baño.

Ya habían pasado nueve años, siete largos años en los cuales no había visto a su amada hanyou, en los cuales no había puesto un pie en el Sengoku. Todavía recordaba ese sentimiento de miedo, terror que la había invadido al pensar que nunca mas volvería a ver a su familia, que se debería quedar a vivir para siempre en la oscuridad. Pero cuando vio a Inuyasha, siendo tragado por el poso devora huesos, ese miedo paso a segundo plano, en ese momento lo que sintió fue como parte de su corazón se lo llevaba ese semi demonio.

-todavía te amo, una persona no puede vivir con medio corazón-pronuncio mientras salía de aquel templo que la había visto crecer.

Tantas caras, tantas voces a través del tiempo,

y de la inmensa obscuridad, vengo saliendo lento,

un pasado que el presente me causa agonía,

tratando de escaparme siempre, y ver que no hay salida,

es algo ilógico,

de pasar y correr, los siglos y los días,

el pacto de poder y sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,

y me hace regresar a ti desde la sombra.

¿Días?¿Semanas?¿Meses?¿Años? o ¿Siglos?, para ser sinceros ni él los recordaba, cada segundo había sido como un siglo, que lo iba matando de apoco, pero él no podía dejarse vencer, claro que no, no tiraría todos estos años a la basura, mas ahora que se encontraba mas cerca, mas cerca de su objetivo, aquel que le había dado la fuerzas para seguir y no dejarse rendir, por lo menos para poder verla una sola vez mas, poder ver a su amada Kagome.

-es hora de que nuestros caminos se unan de una buena vez- pronuncio con voz ronca. Se miro una última vez al espejo, había cambiado, ¿Cuántos looks? No lo sabia, todo era según a la época. Ahora podía apreciar su pelo corto, un poco revoloteado, de un color negro, con sus ojos dorados, si eso era lo único que no había cambiado, ya no tenia sus garras, ni sus orejas, claro que las podía volver a obtener, siempre y cuando sea luna nueva, ahora había cambiado los papeles, ya no se convertía en humano, ahora se convertía en hanyou, todo para volver a verla.

-necesito ver esos ojos que siempre me miraron con ternura- volvió a hablar. Tomo las llaves de su auto, era hora de ponerle fin a esa historia, era hora de ser feliz. Ya no habían demonios, ni perlas de shikon, ni Naraku, ahora si podían ser felices.

Me amarás, te amaré

porque vengo lo sé, desde mas allá de los tiempos,

de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,

queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere

mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar,

un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte

se que no es normal, un amor inmortal

Podía sentir como la mirada de alguien estaba clavada en ella, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, vigilándola, observando cada movimiento, pero no sabia donde, no importaba las veces que se diera vuelta, jamás encontraba a nadie, solamente había una enfermera y estaba bastante ocupada como estar perdiendo el tiempo siguiendo sus pasos.

-doctora Higurashi necesito su firma- requirió la enfermera.

-ya te he dicho que me llames Kagome, me haces sentir vieja Kotomi- le entrego el informe mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Si, luego de haber terminado la secundaria, decidió estudiar medicina, implementar lo que había aprendido en el Sengoku, aparte de alguna forma así se sentía útil, o mejor dicho conectado con aquel pasado que ella consideraba presente.

Miro el reloj, su turno había terminado y aunque sonara raro, todo el tiempo había sentido aquella mirada penetrante posada en ella, calándole los huesos, pero para su frustración nunca podía encontrar el dueño de aquella mirada. Se despidió de las enfermeras, para luego tomar su cartera, hoy se encontraría con sus antiguas amigas, Eri y Ayumi, por lo que sabia Yuka estaba de viaje, así que no se verían.

Bajo por las escaleras, odiaba usar el ascensor, una vez que llego donde había dejado su auto comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. Podía escuchar como unos pasos la seguían, haciendo que ella aumentara la velocidad, lo menos que quería era encontrarse con algún pervertido. Miro el cielo, dándose cuenta que hoy era luna nueva, sonrió con tristeza, hoy era la noche en la cual él cambiaba.

Intento quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, no debía distraerse, ya que los pasos se hacían mas cercanos, dio la vuelta, asteada de no saber quien era el que la seguía, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un tan conocido hanyou a una distancia prudente de ella, cubierto un poco por la oscuridad.

-inuyasha-pronuncio antes de perder el conocimiento. Lo último que recordaba era como unos brazos fuertes la tomaban para evitar su caída.

He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte,

tan solo con la convicción, de poder entregarme,

que me toca combatir con este sentimiento,

que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo

vivo en la realidad,

de pasar y correr los siglos y los días,

el pacto de poder y sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,

y me hace regresar a ti, desde la sombra.

Se despertó agitada, intentando recobrar el conocimiento, ese si que había sido un sueño extraño, ¿Inuyasha? ¿en su época?, no, eso debía ser imposible. Se incorporo en aquella cama que para su sorpresa no era la suya, recién en ese momento cayo en cuenta que no se encontraba ni en el templo ni en su departamento.

Miro todo lo que le rodeaba, abriendo los ojos a medida que procesaba todo, era un cuarto muy grande, lleno de lujos, pinturas de siglos pasados.

Se paro temblorosa, observando cada rincón, verificando que se encontrara sola, ¿en donde estaba? no lo sabia, pero para su sorpresa, no sentía miedo como debería tener al estar en un lugar desconocido.

-¿hay alguien?-grito para ser escuchada, pero no consiguió respuesta. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes tomo un palo, usándolo como arma por si las dudas. Abrió la puerta, saliendo de aquel cuarto, entrando a un largo pasillo que daba a las escaleras, por inercia siguió aquel trayecto, con la certeza que algo abajo la esperaba. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos, pero con el sigilo de un ladrón, una vez en la planta baja, siguió recorriendo aquella mansión, hasta entrar a un cuarto repleto de cosas antiguas, hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar algo muy familiar para ella, en la pared se encontraba una espada, pero no cualquier espada sino nada mas ni nada menos que Tessaiga.

-¿es una broma?- pronuncio mientras soltaba el palo para ir corriendo donde se entraba ese objeto- ¿no pensas salir?¿no vas a dar la car?- volvió a gritar cansada de no saber quien la tenia cautiva y mas que nada, quien era el que osaba tener aquella reliquia que le pertenecía a su amado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver una sombra, para luego ver a un muchacho vestido con un traje negro, pero con el pelo blanco, unas orejas de perro y unas filosas garras.

-siempre tan escandalosa- dijo en burla. Aunque lo único que se podía apreciar en su tono de voz era ternura.

-inu-….inuyasha- pronuncio entrecortada por el shock. ¿Era inuyasha? Podía sentir como sus piernas le temblaban, y lagrimas se empezaban a presentar en sus ojos. Se apoyo contra la pared, previendo la caída, ya que no sabía por cuanto más podría estar parada.

-sigues siendo igual de débil-le dijo cuando la tomo entre sus brazos de un rápido movimiento, tan común en él- pero en algo cambiaste, ahora eres mucho mas hermosa- con cuidado puso un mechón de ella tras su oreja.

-volviste- exclamo una vez fuera de su trance para enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha mientras lloraba todo lo que no había echo en estos últimos años- te extrañe, te extrañe mucho.

-yo igual pequeña, no tienes ni idea

Me amarás, te amaré

porque vengo lo sé, desde mas allá de los tiempos,

de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,

queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere

mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar,

un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte

se que no es normal, un amor inmortal

un amor inmortal

-¿entonces eras tu el que me observaba hoy?- pregunto una vez que ya se había calmado. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza- ¿todos estos años me estuviste esperando?

-claro, ¿Por qué mas estaría aquí? sigues haciendo preguntas tontas- exclamo un poco sonrojado ganándose un pequeño golpe de la pelinegra- era capas de esperar toda la eternidad con tal de volverte a ver

-oh inuyasha! No sabes cuanto le pedí a Kami por poder volverte a ver, en todos estos años jamás he dejado de pensar en ti, siempre te ame, te amo y te amare- pronuncio feliz.

-lo se y por eso estoy aquí, porque nuestro amor es inmortal, sin importar el tiempo que pase, nuestro amor perdurara-dijo antes de besarla, sellando así esa promesa.

_Porque era así, su amor era inmortal…._

Me amarás, te amaré

porque vengo lo sé, desde mas allá de los tiempos,

de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,

queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere

mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar

un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte

se que no es normal, un amor inmortal


End file.
